Confessions in the Motel
by Maia2Mitchell
Summary: Callie shares things with Wyatt she has never shared with anyone before the night they stay in the motel. Will Wyatt be able to continue on to Indiana without her after knowing whats going on? WyattxCallie
1. The first confession

It Happened in the Motel

A Wyatt/Callie Oneshot

"You can sleep in the bed with me" I said as Wyatt threw his pillow back on the bed and plopped down. I stared at him for a few seconds before I got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers.

"I can stay above the comforter...if that will make you feel more comfortable" Wyatt shifted his weight as if he was nervous and I laughed.

"It's fine, I don't mind Wyatt stop being such a dork." I pulled the comforter over both of us and Wyatt sighed and turned to face the other direction.

"Are you going to sleep in your jeans?" I rolled over so my body was facing his back. I could feel the warmth of him from being so close and it sent a little shiver down my spine. Wyatt turned to face me and when he did our noses touched, I could feel his breath against my lips and a feeling started to churn in my stomach as if a thousand moths were flapping their wings and caressing the inside of my belly.

"We shouldn't do this." Wyatt said sensing what was about to happen

"Why not?" I said feeling a little rejected

"You're into Brandon and I like you Callie...I like you a lot and I just don't want to be put in that place. I want to be your friend Callie and I don't want to take advantage of you in the state your in." He ran his hands through his hair and got out of bed to sit on the coffee table.

"What do you mean by state I am in?" I propped my head up with my arm and looked into Wyatt's eyes.

"You just ran away and you won't tell me what happened but obviously it was something bad or you wouldn't be hear."

"I kissed Brandon." I gulped and glanced down at my elbow as a small tear fell down my cheek. I heard Wyatt get up off the table and felt him sit on the bed.

"So? I thought thats what you wanted...isn't that a good thing?" The heart ache in Wyatt's voice caused me to look up and when he saw I was crying he wiped the tears from my face with his thumb.

"No it's not...because it isn't what I expected. I thought I had all these feelings for him when the truth is...I don't. Sure I liked the kiss when we were kissing but then Jude caught us-and." My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at the window on the other side of the room because I was afraid to look into Wyatt's eyes.

"As soon as I saw Jude's face I realized what I had done...I realized what a awful thing I did and how selfish I was being and all the sudden those feelings I once thought I had for Brandon were gone, they weren't genuine they were convenient. I am not used to people showing compassion towards me and he was there and..." I started to cry as images of Jude flashed through my head and then Brandon...why do I always let myself fall for Foster siblings when it always ends up hurting Jude and me?

"It's okay Callie." Wyatt pulled me up and embraced me as I cried onto his shoulder. We sat in silence with just the sound of my tears and the crickets humming outside the motel room for a good 15 seconds before I said what pained me the most.

"They were going-they were going to adopt us...I was going to have a family again." I said in a quiet voice.

"Callie-I am so-" I stopped him and grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. All this time I thought I loved Brandon when the one guy who has always had my best interest at heart was right in front of me. My heart pounded as I quietly asked him if we could just lay down.

Wyatt picked me up and put me back on my side of the bed and put me under the covers. I watched as he walked around the the other side and crawled into bed himself.

I scooted over to his side of the bed and put my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair as I feel asleep.


	2. Anxiety

Chapter 2

**Author Note: This was suppose to be a one shot but I got inspired. This story might turn M-rated in the future but for now I will leave it. This story is no longer going with the exact storyline of the show. **

I woke up and rolled out of Wyatt's arms,he shifted in his sleep so I stood for a second to make sure he didn't wake up before going to Wyatt's bag and looking at his phone to look at the time. _Midnight._ I put Wyatt's phone back in his bag and it buzzed, I quickly picked it up and recognized the number immediatly...it was Lena's number. My heart started to beat in my chest and I felt a lump in my throat as I clicked on the message.

_"We are driving overnight to get there. You guys are probably asleep but when you wake up and get this just stay at the motel until we arrive."_

No...this wasn't happening. I threw Wyatt's phone on the floor and quietly walked out the door. I walked up to the railing and slid my hands over its cold surface. My eyes started to water and it stung from my crying session just a mere 2 hours ago. As the tears tried to fight their way out of my eyes I took my hands and pressed them against my face trying to prevent another bout of tears...but it didn't work, before I could stop them I saw tears landing on the railing and slowly rolling off and onto the ground. My heart pinched in my chest and I was having trouble breathing...a panick attack. I haven't had one since I moved in with the Fosters. Then I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time,a feeling I haven't felt since my mom died. I needed a release something to take away the anxiety and I knew what I had to do.

I slunk my way over to the stairs and went down as a cold breeze swept across my face causing my face to freeze where the tears had previously rolled down my face. Then I saw what I needed...a rock. I ran to it and sat down on the ground to pick it up. The rock was rough against my hand as I lifted it into the air and smashed it down onto my leg. I cried as I lifted it up and repeated this four more times as a bruise started to form across my leg. I let out a loud gasp as I let the rock drop to the ground and I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Callie what the hell are you doing?!" I heard Wyatt talking but I couldn't physically see him. I knew he was there but I was off in a distant word..a world I haven't been to in a long time.

"Callie what's wrong? What are you doing?!" Wyatt crouched down to the ground in front of me and looked into my eyes. They were filled with concern and worry and I just wanted to throw up at the sight. I always do this,everyone I come in contact with I hurt.

"I...I can't..I saw-" I tried to form a sentence but my mouth was so dry I couldn't and as I started to settle into reality the seering pain in my leg started to come to surface.

"YOU TOLD THEM WHERE I WAS!" I finally spit out

"So you decided to beat yourself up? What the hell Callie just talk to me."

"You shouldn't have told them, it's not your place!" I tried to get up but I was dizzy and my leg was still in quite a bit of pain.

"Maybe not, but I care about you Callie and I don't want you to end up living on the street! You're better then that Callie!"

"I am not! I am not better then that Wyatt, don't you understand? I don't deserve you,I don't deserve Jude and I certianly don't deserve Stef and Lena okay! I betrayed their trust,I kissed their son!"

"So you made a mistake Callie! Everyone in the world makes mistake okay it's not just you. Stef and Lena CARE about you okay they LOVE you or they wouldn't be driving all night just to come get you and make sure you're okay."

"I can't with you..I am going upstairs." I gritted my teeth and stood up despite the pain and tried to walk upstairs.

"Let me help you." Wyatt grabbed my arm and helped me get up the stairs despite me not wanting him to and we went back into the motel room. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window hoping Wyatt would just let it go and go back to bed.

"I'll be right back." Wyatt walked out the door and within four minutes he was back with a bucket of ice. He grabbed a shirt out of his bag and wrapped the ice in it before handing it to me.

"You want to tell me what happened out there?"

I shook my head and put the ice on my leg where a noticable bruise had appeared.

"Come on Callie, I can tell you want to talk about it."

"I haven't done that in a long time..." I looked at Wyatt for a second and then back at my leg.

"What? What haven't you done in a long time."

"Hit myself...I know-I know it sounds crazy and I know it sounds stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid...I just don't understand" Wyatt put his hand on my shoulder and scooted closer to me.

"Most people they only know self harm as one thing. Cutting. That's all they know but I-I hit myself and other things..."

"Other things?..."

I reached over to the bucket of ice and put a piece in my mouth before speaking "I...I used to dig into my skin with my own hands to the point where I would bleed or bang my head against a wall until my vision got blurry sometimes I would even burn the soles of my feet..." I moved my leg and took the socks off my feet before lifting them to reveal a scar in the centers of both my feet.

"I don't even feel the soles of my feet anymore, all the nerves are dead." I put my foot back down and took the ice off my leg.

Wyatt looked down at his hands and his hair fell in front of my face. He must think I am a physcopath or some deranged maniac. I mean why not right? The only other person I ever told this too...well he raped me and told me I was worthless and the only thing that made me worth something was sex...so why wouldn't Wyatt feel that way too?

Before I knew it Wyatt lifted his head and I saw something I never thought I would see...tears rolling down Wyatt's face.

"Why are you crying?" I said as more damn tears fled down my own face.

"Callie the thought of someone else hurting you makes me so angry...but the thought of you wanting to hurt yourself...well that just breaks my heart." I cried when these words came out of Wyatt's mouth and before I knew it my lips were against his and his hand was rubbing up and down my back, then for a moment just for a moment I felt safe. All that had happened in the last hour seemed to fade away and it was just Wyatt and me.

"Callie you should go to bed...Stef and Lena will be here in the morning." I nodded and got up and went to the bed and once again fell asleep in Wyatt's arms.

**Authors Note: This was very emotional for me to write as I mirrored some of my past expierences onto Callie. I hope to continue this story if people like it.**


End file.
